The Greatest Happiness Is Family Happiness
by prosfan
Summary: Two years later. Robbie is living with his daughter in Manchester. James, Sam and Holly go to visit him. Epilogue to "Family Bonds Strengthen Over Time".
1. Chapter 1

So, here's another story. Probably the last. Its set two years after the end of "Family Bonds Strengthen Over Time". Its not going to be too long, only a couple of chapters, and there's not really much of a plot. Its more of an epilogue of sorts. I hope you like it :)

.

.

.

.

.

"_Well now, anyone on the roads today will need to watch out later, as frost and snow are forecast. Please keep us updated if you encounter these conditions, but make sure you're safe to do so. And now onto Charlie for the news in Sport._"

The radio presenter cheerfully started to tell the world in general about an up and coming sportsman who was being tested for use of performance enhancing drugs, and Robbie turned to his daughter.

"Do you think they'll still make it up here."

"They will have already left Dad. And besides the frost and snow warnings are for later. Sam knows what he's doing, and James would have got in touch if they weren't coming."

"You're right, of course." Robbie said, grinning, before settling back in the armchair. Lyn smiled softly at the back of his head. He'd been chomping at the bit to see the Hathaway family, ever since James had phoned him and told him the news. If she hadn't been working the last five days, she'd have driven him down to Oxford herself. As it was he'd mentioned many times that he would just get the train. They both knew that it wasn't feasible, age had finally caught up with him, and a train journey would do him no favours.

Her father and James made quite the pair really, when she thought about it. James had always been determined to just get on with things, as evidenced on the trip to the beach they had all gone on nearly nineteen years ago, when he'd been recovering from a serious knee injury. Robbie was the same. Having a heart attack nine months ago, had done nothing to make him slow down. He had slowed down of course, she'd made sure of it, but he wasn't impressed with it at all. Even when he'd first come out of hospital, he'd been making noises about going to visit James in Oxford; _'Lyn you know what he's like, he'll worry. He'll try and come up here, with that stick of his, attempting to lug a suitcase on and off trains.' _Lewis hadn't been far off. She'd phoned James in a bit of a tizz once she'd learned that Robbie was stable and the man had all but promised to walk to Manchester himself, before she'd managed to assure him that Robbie would call as soon as he was up to making a phone call.

But those days were behind them, and after strict instructions from his doctor, and a prescription as long as his arm, Robbie was a lot more healthy, especially for an eighty-eight year old. The same couldn't exactly be said for Hathaway, since his knee had got worse, so Sam had informed Robbie in his phone calls, but he was certainly happy.

.

Three hours later, and they heard the sound of a car door slamming. Robbie started to stand and Lyn shook her head.

"Honestly Dad, will you just sit down." He frowned, but did as he was told, he was more tired than he though he was.

When Lyn opened the door to James, she nearly didn't recognise him. She didn't have much time to contemplate this however, as he grinned at her, bending down and kissing her on the cheek.

"Hello Lyn. How are you?" She smiled back at him, marvelling at how he seemed to be...radiating happiness. Which was honestly not something that she'd ever imagine she would see James doing.

"I'm fine James. Robbie's in the living room. Come on, get yourselves all out of the cold. I thought you'd be here earlier."

"Well, you can blame my son for that. He was driving like an pensioner." From behind James there was a chuckle and the son in question answered.

"What like you would you mean Dad?...Come on its raining, we're getting soaked." James swatted his son lightly on the head, which wasn't easy considering the man was only an inch shorter than him. As Sam headed back to Holly, who was trying to get a huge bag out of the car, James spoke quietly to Lyn.

"How's your old man doing?"

"He's fine James. I promise, he's a lot better" James searched her face before seeming to take her at her word. As if to prove a point, the Geordie tones sounded from the living room.

"Oi, are you all gonna stand around in the hallway for the rest of the evening, or do I have to come out." James smirked and dropped his bags at the patch of carpet Lyn was pointing at, before heading into the living room.

Robbie was stood facing him with a look of faint exasperation on his face. "You took your time." James only grins because he sees that Lyn is right, for an eighty-eight year old man, Robbie does seem reasonably healthy.

"Hello to you too." The exasperation on Robbie's face morphs into a soft smile.

"Come here kidda." he says as he gives the younger man a hug. "Its good to see you James."

"Its good to see you too Robbie, really good." Hathaway didn't fail to notice that Robbie had sat down again, and he sat on the sofa, his knee making it clear how it felt about standing.

"That knee still causing you problems then?"

"Yeah. Still using the stick, as you can see." Robbie nodded at him, still smiling.

"Where's that son of yours, and his beautiful girlfriend?"

At that moment, Sam and Holly came through from the hall. The younger Hathaway looked more like his father every time Robbie saw him. Sam had hold of two bags, while Holly had a small bundle in her arms.

"Hi Uncle Robbie. How are you?"

"I'm grand kidda. Yourselves?"

"Shattered," Holly said through her rueful laugh. "We've got someone to meet you though." Sam took the bundle off Holly, before walking over to Robbie and gently handing it over.

"Benjamin James Robert Hathaway, meet your great-uncle Robbie." Lewis gazed down at the tiny little boy in his arms. He'd been waiting to meet his 'grand nephew' since James had phoned him in the middle of the night, just over a month ago:

_"Robbie? Sorry if I-"_

_"Jim?...Jim! Is everything alright? Has?-"_

_"Yeah...yeah Sam and Holly have a little boy...I er..." Robbie had settled back onto his pillows then, anxiety forgotten. The child was born before his due date, but James didn't seem worried, so it didn't sound like there were any complications._

_"That's great James. Give them my love will you?"_

_"Of course. I...I'm a granddad. Ha! I'm a granddad."_

_"Aye, that you are lad. Magic feeling isn't it?"_

_"Its brilliant. I've got to go. Holly's knackered and Sam's looking...well a lot like I did when he was born I'd imagine." Robbie chuckled._

_"Go on then, off with you. You go look after your family. Come and visit soon though eh?"_

_"Of course. See you soon."_

_Robbie had sat, smiling at his mobile, long after his friend had hung up._

The little boy squirmed in Lewis' large, wrinkled hands.

"Hello Benjamin," Lewis says, a soft smile on his face. "Look at you, another little Hathaway in the world eh?"

"Question is, is the world ready for another one?" Sam jokes, and James grins.

"Oh I think it is," Robbie says, running a finger down the baby's cheek. The month old immediately turns his face to try and suck his great uncle's finger. "Well you've got all the right reflexes haven't you bonny lad? He's beautiful Sam, Holly."

"I know." Sam puts his arm around Holly. "I only hope we can do right by him."

"You will, you'll both be great parents." The baby gurgled at him, limbs moving constantly. "You my lad, are a very lucky boy you know. Your Dad will take great care of you. And your Mum will too if the way she looks after your Daddy is anything to go by."

"Thanks Unc." Sam says quietly, as Holly puts a hand on Robbie's shoulder and squeezes it. She had often told Sam that she felt blessed to be accepted so easily by his family, even the members that weren't technically related to him. Robbie smiles at them, his eyes saying what he couldn't at that moment. He was fully confidant that the young parents would do their best and would raise a healthy happy child.

"You've also got a fantastic Granddad. I know that because he raised your Daddy and your Daddy is a fine young man. And you'll have to tell him he's brilliant kidda, because sometimes, I don't think your granddad knows just how loved he is." Robbie looked up to see James staring at him, tears brimming in his eyes. Benjamin started to grizzle quietly and Robbie shushed him gently. "I know kidda, boring old man talking to you eh? Well its all true Benji, every word of it" He looked up and James spoke.

"Give him over here then."he said roughly, as he levered himself off the sofa. He limped over to Robbie and took the baby gently from the older man, before limping back again. Robbie noticed how much slower James moved once he was holding the child; compensating for the fact that he couldn't use the walking stick for support when he had hold of his grandson. The new grandfather settled himself down on the sofa, adjusting his grip of the baby until Benjamin fit snugly in the crook of his arm, fingers fisting in his shirt.

Lyn came into the living room and smiled at the scene. She'd long accepted that James was family to Robbie, and by extension to her. It'd been clear when she'd met him and Sam all those years ago. But standing there now, seeing three generations of the Hathaway family (of which Holly was definitely one) something just felt right. It was nice to see her Dad happy. Of course he had friends in the area, she'd made sure he'd met people when he moved up to Manchester and came to live with them. But she knew that no friendship he made here would ever be the same as the friendship he'd forged with James Hathaway.

"Eddie's not staying here at the moment, he's out in Iceland working, Tim's got a week off so he's gone to see him. So there's his bed going, and the sofa opens out. I've got duvets and pillows and stuff."

"Thanks Auntie Lyn." Sam says gratefully. Its been a while since Lyn has heard him say that. She still can't quite believe that the bloke is twenty three years old, let alone a father himself. Then again, looking at James, with his walking stick, she can't believe that he's younger than her, even if its only by a few years. She's glad he's looking happy though, it takes years off him. And anyone with half a brain can see that his grandson makes him very happy indeed.

"You alright with him Dad? I'm going to take the bags upstairs." James nodded.

"Course I'm alright with him." He said, eyes fixed on the baby. "Come on little man, you come and sit with Granddad James eh?" Robbie watched as James put his little finger near his grandson's hand and smiled as the baby grabbed hold. "You're going to be a strong one you are. That's 'cause your Daddy is a fire-fighter. You've got a hero for a Daddy Benji, great uncle Robbie's right, you're a very lucky boy. And you have the best great uncle anyone could ask for mate. He made sure that I made it to your Dad's 5th birthday." Robbie coughs slightly.

"Leave off James, you did that yourself." James doesn't answer, because he doesn't know how, but Robbie knows that James would be arguing against that if he could find the words.

"He won't admit that though Benji...silly man." James continues as Robbie rolls his eyes. "And who knows, Granddad might have a new knee by the time you're ready to play chase."

.

They ate dinner, and talked for a few hours, while Ben lay in his cot, gurgling every time Sam or Holly checked on him. Which they did very often, even though they were always in the same room as the little boy. Robbie recognised the behaviour, when Lyn was born he'd been scared to leave her alone for longer than five minutes. After a while, it became clear that everyone was getting tired. Sam yawned and Holly kept dropping her head onto his chest. James kept shaking himself and then wincing and glaring at his leg, and Robbie had fallen asleep twice. She decided to take charge.

"As lovely as this is, I think its about time, we all went to bed." Sam stretched and smiled.

"I think you're right. We've brought a travel cot, if we could set it up down here that'd be-"

"-Never mind that" James interrupted, "You and Holly take the bedroom and set the cot up there, you'll need a good night's sleep if Benji is anything like he was last night."

"Dad, your knee..."

"Bugger my knee Sam. I'll be alright on the sofa for a night. I'm not old and decrepit yet son."

"No that's me" Robbie muttered, as he stood up, groaning. "You lot can argue it out, but I really need to go to bed" he said, making his slow way out of the room. As he past Sam he sighed. "I wouldn't bother kid, he'll only remind you of this tomorrow when you complain that you didn't get enough sleep." James looked triumphant and grinned smugly.

"See, listen to your Uncle Robbie."

"You're just as bad James Hathaway," Robbie said, pausing by the door frame. "Anyway, its far past this old man's bed time, see you in the morning."

"Night" everyone chorused. Sam relented to James using the sofa bed, but insisted that James wasn't going to help set it up. James responded by heading upstairs and putting the travel cot together. Holly just watched in amusement as the father of her child pulled the sofa bed out, muttering about stubborn old buggers that were a danger to themselves.

Just before they headed upstairs, James gave them both a hug. "Good night you two. Try and get a good night sleep eh?"

"Night Dad" Sam said at the same time that Holly mumbled "Night James." The sixty one year old bent down to the baby wrapped in his son's arms and kissed his forehead.

"Na'night little man. You let your parents rest ok? Love you.".

Sam is heading to the bathroom, when Robbie comes out of it.

"Night Uncle Robbie, sleep well."

"Aye you too kidda." He pauses, and turns back to Sam before the man goes into the bathroom. "Your Dad, he's doing ok isn't he?" Sam shrugs.

"Yeah, I think so. He's barely dreaming anymore. His knee's worse though. The docs are fiddling about with the painkillers at the moment, and I'm not sure the dose is high enough, but he won't let them raise it."

"Sounds about right."

"I know," Sam says, exasperation on his face. "I've caught him a few times, lying awake in a fair amount of pain, but he always insists he's alright. I tried to give him a chance to get out and stretch his legs on the way down here, but he weren't having any of it. The arthritis is worse if he doesn't move about." Robbie sighs. Sam had told him that James had arthritis while he'd been in hospital three years back. James had told him himself eventually, Robbie had never let on that he already knew.

"Silly sod, doesn't know what's good for him does he?"

"Nah. Ben's good for him though. Every now and then he'll have Ben's cot in his room, take over the feeding duties and all. He loves it. Hol found him in the living room reading Keats to him last week."

"I'm glad. Its easy to see how made up he is about being a grandfather. And you and Hol too. I'm happy for the both of you kiddo."

"Thanks Uncle Robbie."

"Away with you lad, get some rest."

"Night."

.

James shifts on the sofa bed, marvelling at how such a comfortable sofa, can make such an uncomfortable bed. Not that he can complain, he did insist he'd sleep on it after all. And its not really all that bad.

He rubs his knee absent mindedly, wincing as he touches a tender spot. Seems to be doing that more and more these days. He can't help but smile though. Its been brilliant seeing Robbie again. Seeing his family all together. His heart had swelled when he'd watched Robbie holding Ben. Just as it had when he'd gone into the hospital room and seen Holly holding the newborn child while Sam kissed her forehead.

He'd never have imagined his son having a son of his own. Its gratifying to see how well Sam has taken to it. He and Holly are young parents, but its clear to James that they will do their best, they already are. They are both nervous, that's plain to see, scared of getting it wrong. And Sam has already expressed worry about not being able to read to his son, or help him with his homework. Watching his son with Ben over the last month though, he knows that its all going to be ok. Sam and Holly love their little boy, and really that's all that matters.

With that happy thought, James wriggles again, in an attempt to get comfortable, before he pulls the blankets up to his chin, and drifts off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Robbie wakes feeling thirsty, and he gets up to make his slow way downstairs. As he reaches the kitchen, he can see that there' a faint glow from the living room. From which, Robbie can assume that James is awake. He pushes the door open a little more and James looks up at him, with a very 'caught-in-the-headlights' look.

"You ok kidda?"

"Yeah, yeah. Couldn't sleep."

"Nightmare?"

"No. Just woke up. Knee's playing up a bit." James nods towards him. "What gets you up at this hour?"

"Thirsty. Since you're awake, would you like a cuppa?"

"I'll make it. Could do with getting up to be honest."

"That bad mate?" James grimaces.

"Probably just where I've been lying awkwardly, that always makes it hurt." James stands up and winces, hand on his hip. "Sitting in on position in the car didn't do me any favours."

"Well kidda, You could have got out and walked about."

"Don't you start, Sam had a pop at me on the way up here."

"He's right though isn't he? You know that sitting still makes it worse."

"Yeah, I know. Wanted to get up here though didn't I?" He takes a step forward and drops to the floor, with a cry of pain. Robbie is up and next to him before he's even properly registered what's happened.

"James! Christ, lad are you alright?" There's a groan from the floor and James is lying on his side, one hand tightly clutching the back of his knee, and the other pressed against his hip. The younger man is drawing breath through clenched teeth, exhaling with a shudder. "What happened?"

"My knee gave way...I'm alright."

"Did you hit your head lad?"

"N-no. Just knocked my hip on the coffee table."

"Here, come on, I'll help you up."

"No! You're not supposed to be lifting and carrying."

"James, its been nine months."

"Yeah, and I'm not going to be the reason that you don't get to ten months. Leave me be, I'll be alright in a few minutes." Robbie sighs in exasperation and stands up. The bloody fool is going to be the death of him. James' unrelenting independence has always been a worry to him.

"Does that happen a lot?"

"Nah, only a couple of times before."

"James...you need to get that looked at." If he wasn't still feeling a bit shocked by his friend dropping to the floor like that, he'd laugh at James' indignant expression.

"I have had it looked at. Nothing to be done about it, its just unstable. Which is reasonable after two dislocations and arthritis."

"Right, well if you say so." Robbie cocked his head. "You sure you'll be alright there for a few minutes?"

"Yes. My knee hurts, that's all, I'm not going to expire on Lyn's carpet."

"Good, I don't think she'd be too impressed. I'll go and make the tea."

When he comes back, James is trying to lever himself up, clearly wanting to be settled back on the sofa before Robbie came back in. Some sort of misplaced pride. Well, Robbie wasn't having it.

"Wait there you daft git. You'll only fall again." He puts the tea down, and takes hold of James' elbow, steadying the man until he's sitting back down on the sofa. "Alright?" James nods and settles back onto the sofa with a wince.

"Christ...I'm getting old Robbie." Its not a statement of fact, its one of realisation. Its not his friend making an off the cuff comment to lighten the situation he just found himself in, to brush it off as nothing. There's lurking disquiet behind those grey blue eyes and Robbie finds he doesn't know exactly what to say to banish it. Its up to him to laugh it off then.

"Old? When you're eighty eight, you can come and talk to me about getting old. Sixty two is nothing, you're still a teen from my point of view." James smiles at him a bit and Robbie feels a smirk forming on his own face. "Mind you, I reckon I'm in better shape."

"You had a heart attack!"

"Why does everyone always bring that up? Lyn's answer to everything that is. I've only had one. Its wasn't even that bad. Anyway, I'm not the one using a walking stick am I?"

"Low blow Robbie, low blow," James grins, reaching the stick over to tap Robbie on the thigh. "And besides, that's not because I'm getting old, that's due to injury. You having a heart attack is due to you not listening to your daughter. Or your doctor. Or Laura. Or Jean. Or me, for that matter."

"Alright, alright. We'll just have to agree to disagree then won't we?"

"Funny how that's what you say when you know I'm right."

"Shut up James." Hathaway laughed.

"You say that as well." His smile faded a little and he took on a thoughtful expression. "Scared the shit out of me, getting that phone call from your Lyn. She had to tell me you were stable three times before I took it in." He can imagine it did. He'd told Lyn not to phone James, he knew what it'd do to him, and Sam.

"...I didn't want her to phone you. I knew you'd just get worried. She insisted though."

"I know. She's told me since, she didn't want the first I heard about it to be that you'd died."

"James..."

"Just...just don't do it again. Alright?"

"You know I can't promise that Jim."

"Yeah I know. I just need to hear you say it. I haven't been that scared in a long time."

"You think I wasn't eh? When that nutter paralysed you? When the local shopkeeper of all people, poisoned you? When Julie drove you back to Jean's and the imprint of a chair was bruised onto your back? I didn't want you to feel that fear."

"Rather that, than get a call from your daughter telling me you'd died from a heart attack I wouldn't have even known you'd had." He looks down at his knees, fiddling with the bottom of his pyjama shirt. "You haven't said it." Robbie knows that its not the actual promise that matters. James is an adult, and a clever one at that, he knows full well that Robbie can't actually keep the promise he'll never have another heart attack. And he's never really understood how James' mind works, but he can feel that for some reason, this is important to the younger man, and so he complies.

"I promise."

"Thank you."

A cry sounds upstairs, as Ben makes it known that he is awake and he doesn't want to be. There's a slight thump as either Holly or Sam gets out of bed, and slowly, the cries peter out as the little boy falls back to sleep.

"Nothing like having a month old baby in the house to make you realise how old you are."

"Its great though James, being a granddad."

"Oh yeah. Its brilliant. I can't get enough of it."

"But..."

"...But, I'm not going to be running around with him am I? When he's ten, I'm going to be seventy two. I'm not doing great at walking around now, I'm hardly going to be playing football with him."

"Sam can do that Jim. Running about is not the criteria for being a good granddad."

"Exactly, Sam can do it, because he's Ben's father. But I'm Sam's father and I couldn't run about with him too much either. Never ran in the parent's race at his sports days. When Sam was ten and playing football for the school, I couldn't take him to the park and play properly with him."

"And has he ever told you that was a problem?"

"No. No he hasn't, but he wouldn't would he?"

"You're right, he wouldn't. Because it never bothered him James." Hathaway shakes his head and Robbie continues. "I can say that with certainty mate, you know how?"

"How?"

"He's never held back on telling you what's you're doing wrong before has he? He told you off for being scared of spiders when he was little, very matter of factly. When you first got that stick, he was on your case whenever you weren't using it. Hell, when he got stabbed and was lying in a hospital bed, he had a go because you didn't tell him you had a nightmare."

"Whaat point are you trying to make?"

"What I'm saying kiddo, is that if Sam had really been that bothered about you running in his sports day, he'd have told you about it. He probably can't remember a time when you didn't have a problem with your knee. He grew up with that knowledge, and accepted it as normal."

"That's true I guess." A smile lights up James' face. "Did I ever tell you about the time he had a go at the bloke behind us in the line at Toys'R'Us?"

"No...what happened?"

"_Daddy, can I play with Jupiter when I get home?" Sam was standing there in the queue next to him, clutching the toy fire engine as if his life depended on it. A couple of their neighbours had given him some money for his fifth birthday, and as promised, they had spent their Saturday afternoon in Toys'R'us, choosing a toy to spend it on. _

"_Course you can mate. But we need to write thank you cards to Mrs Milton and June and Greg next door first."_

"_Okay" the little boy agreed readily. He frowns a little and looks up at his father. "Can I tell you what to say, and then you write it Daddy?" James hesitates, he should be encouraging Sam to read and write, he knows that. But the thank you cards won't mean as much if he needs to force Sam to do it. Writing, the child will resist and dawdle. If they do it his way, then the sentiment will come straight from Sam himself, and it won't be a task to him. In the grand scheme of things, James decides that this time, encouraging manners is the most important of the two options._

"_Yeah alright, but we have to write the cards and put them through the letterboxes when he get home mate. And then after that you can play with Jupiter. Sound fair?"_

"_Yeah. Look Daddy, the line moved up." The man behind him tutted, but James ignored it, he didn't know who the utterance was directed at, and he's not going to get involved in someone else's dispute. Sam moves up in the line, anxious to pay for his toy. As James moves after him, he feels a sharp pain in his knee and stops. The man tuts again and moves forward, clearly trying to make his point; the line isn't moving on fast enough and James is to blame. _

"_Hurry it up mate, we've all got somewhere to be."_

"_Give me a second," James says, struggling to keep his voice level as he waits for the throbbing in his leg to subside._

"_You could have moved up before now, too busy chatting to your boy to notice, like you've got all the time in the world. Tosser." Before James has a chance to rebuke the man for using language like that in front of the children in the queue...Sam twists around._

"_My daddy used a'be a policeman and he hurt his knee cos of nasty men. An' if someone robbed your house, he catch them for you. If you keep being rude, he gonna 'rest you for being nasty man." James doesn't know whether to chastise Sam for having a go, or burst out laughing at his son's irate expression. James manages to control himself and scoops Sam up before the furious little five year old can charge the man. _

"_Shh Sam, don't be rude."_

"_I not be rude. He bein' rude for being ang'y about your knee. Should be tellin' him off."_

"_Maybe Sam, but you can't just shout at people like that." He looks up at the man. "Sir, you're welcome to go in front of me, if you're in that much of a rush." The man makes a disgruntled noise and steps past James, while Sam narrows his eyes at him._

Robbie is chuckling quietly as James finishes recounting the story. Its not hard to imagine, he's seen the little boy angry before. He vividly remembers Sam running towards the shopkeeper that had poisoned James, while shouting at him.

"He's a good lad."

"Always had a temper on him though. I've felt bad about that."

"Why?"

"Well I obviously did something wrong."

"Don't be stupid Jim. You've raised him fine. The anger wasn't your fault."

"I probably could have handled it better." Robbie sighed, and slowly moved over to sit next to James on the end of the sofa bed.

"James, that kid was angry because he found school hard. You said it yourself at the time; he barely misbehaved at home, he only played up at school. He couldn't concentrate and he reacted to the distractions around him as an escape. The teacher's said as much as well. It was nothing you did. If anything, you stopped him going the wrong way."

"Still..."

"Still nothing James. He could have turned into a right nightmare, that boy. He could have been in much more trouble in school than he was. He could have been out all hours being antisocial in the community, getting in trouble with the police. But he wasn't. Because he had you at home and you made sure he knew that you loved him and you were proud of him despite the dyslexia."

"You think?"

"I know. You never made him feel that your love had anything to do with how well he did at school, and look at him now. A firefighter and a father. He's a good young man James, and a lot of that is down to you."

"Thank you," James says quietly, and Robbie knows he's thinking about what's been said, turning it over in his mind. It astounds Robbie really, the fact that this even needs saying. He'd have thought that it'd be obvious to James that he had a hand in making Sam into the man he is. But for some reason, James has always been reluctant to believe that he's been a good father. Robbie doesn't know what caused that, but he's fairly sure that if Chrissy was still here, James would doubt himself nearly as much. As he contemplates all this, James shifts a little on the sofa bed, and winces. A tiny nagging little worry that's been at the back of his mind since the man walked into his daughter's house, makes itself bigger. There's something about the still and quiet of the late hour that means he feels like he can bring it up.

"Promise me something James."

"Well that depends highly on what it is," James replies with a smirk.

"I'm serious kidda." James stops taking the mickey immediately. He can tell when Lewis is really serious about something, and this is definitely one of those times.

"What is it?"

"Promise me, when you're my age, and I'm dead and gone...Promise me that you'll let that lad of yours look after you."

"Robbie, what-"

"-I know you Jim. You're an independent sod, and I can see it so clearly. I can see you making life unnecessarily hard for yourself, because you don't want him to worry about you."

"I'll be fine Robbie."

"That, is exactly what I mean. You can't know that James. You're already having trouble walking about, and I'm willing to bet there's arthritis in your hip as well as your knee." James looks away, giving Robbie all the answer he needs.

"I don't want to be a burden to him," he says, quietly.

"Let him decide how he feels about it. Because I don't think Sam will see it like that. He cares about you Jim, and he won't want you to suffer when he can be looking after you. You will need the help eventually mate. Look at me, what would you have said to be if I'd have refused to move up here, and carried on living alone."

"I'd have told you that you were an idiot."

"Precisely. That's all I want. To know that when the time comes that you need the help, you'll accept it. I can't bear the thought that you'll just struggle on when you've got a brilliant son and daughter-in-law that will happily take care of you."

"I promise." Robbie nods. He's not really convinced, James is destined to forever be independent and a menace to himself. But now, the younger man knows what it means to him, and Robbie has just got to hope he'll consider this conversation when the time comes. James yawns.

"Go on old timer, try and get some kip."

"Old timer yourself," James mutters, mock scowling. He does shuffle back though, and lie down. Robbie doesn't miss the wince as he tries to settle, and he would lay odds that he's going to have more trouble than usual with his knee tomorrow.

They stay there talking for a little while, but it isn't long before James has fallen asleep. Robbie gently pulls the covers up to James' chin, smiling as a hand curls over the covers and holds on. The gesture is as familiar as it used to be fifteen years ago, when Robbie used to see James fall asleep regularly, even if the said hand is more wrinkled now. He pats James's shoulder lightly.

"There's years left in you yet kidda, see you don't make them too difficult for yourself eh?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note: Sorry that its taken so long to update since chapter two. This should be nearing the end of the story maybe a chapter or two more. I hope you enjoy it. _

James was already awake when Sam came downstairs the next morning. He'd attempted to put the sofa bed back, but his knee had made it very clear that wasn't going to be possible. So instead, he'd settled for folding the bedding and leaving it in a neat pile.

"Mornin' Dad," Sam says as he walks in. He shifts Ben in his arms, so that the little boy is looking in James' direction. "Say good morning to Granddad, Benny." The baby, of course, does no such thing and James smiles.

"You get any sleep last night Sam?"

"A bit yeah. He woke up in the night. Holly sat with him, she's having a lie in."

"Yeah we heard you at-"

"-What were you doing awake at that time?"

"Uncle Robbie got up for a drink and I was awake so we had a chat." His expression softens a little. "It wasn't a nightmare Sam."

"That's ok then."

"Do you want a cuppa or something Sam, I was just about to make myself one."

"Oh yes please," Sam answers gratefully, "I need some caffeine." James stands up slowly, testing his knee. He'd only taken two steps when Sam stopped him.

"You take Ben for a bit Dad, I'll make the tea."

"Sam-"

"Dad, you only managed a couple of steps." James frowns. "And besides, Benny wants to spend some time with his Granddad." Sam helps James into the armchair, before picking up his son, and handing him over to James. The older man's frown dissipates as he smiles at his grandson.

"Hello little fella, you alright eh?" Sam smiles, and walks into the kitchen to make the tea. Ben's tiny limbs move around erratically, and he makes a small squeaking noise as he stares, wide-eyed up at his grandfather. "Course you're alright, you don't have a dodgy knee do you?" Sam comes back into the room, and sets the tea down on the coffee table, turning the sofa bed back into just a sofa again.

"Thanks Sam."

"No problem. Is your knee bad today?"

"Its not good. Gave way last night when I tried to make tea."

"Dad, you should have woken me up, or got Uncle Robbie to come and get me."

"Sam, I couldn't walk. And Uncle Robbie is getting on, I wasn't going to send him upstairs. Anyway, it'll be alright later, it just needs to loosen it up a bit." Sam frowns, but lets it go. At that moment, Robbie and Lyn come down the stairs. Robbie immediately smiles when he sees James holding Ben.

"Morning all." Holly comes down behind him, and Sam immediately goes over to her, and puts his arm around her waist.

"Nice lie in Hol?"

"Oh yes, very nice. And how is our son this morning."

"Currently sleeping in his granddad's arms." James says happily. Lyn claps her hands together, and beams at them all.

"Right, breakfast I think. Anyone fancy a fry up." Robbie looks at her hopefully. "You can have a slice of bacon and a sausage Dad, but the doctors said-"

"-I know what the flaming doctors said." He grumbled. "Doesn't mean I have to like it." Lyn rolled her eyes, and James smirked, as Robbie wandered off into the kitchen, still grumbling to himself. Ben started to cry, and Holly sat down next to James.

"Looks like someone else wants his breakfast as well." James hands his grandson over and gets up hobbling into the kitchen to join Robbie and Lyn.

.

Half an hour later, as James sits down on the sofa, Lyn's phone rings.

"Dad, its for you." Robbie gets up slowly, and makes his way to Lyn, who's holding the phone out to him.

"Who is it love?"

"Jean Innocent." Robbie smiles, and takes the phone from her.

"Hi Jean, to what do I owe the pleasure."

"Hello Robbie, how are you?"

"I'm fine thanks. Although Lyn would have you think I was about to drop over."

"Why would she say that?"

"Because she's a nurse, and thinks I don't know how to look after meself." He relents a little "Nah, she's a good lass really."

"Well, I'm glad someone is on your case," Jean says lightly, and Robbie smiles at the care in her voice. "Laura and I are in Manchester at the moment, we thought we'd come and see you and Lyn."

"Oh aye, that sounds nice, how about today, dinner time? We could order something in to save Lyn cooking tonight."

"That would be great. By the way, do you happen to know where James is? I was trying to get hold of him, but he's not at home."

"No, well that would be because he's up here staying with us."

"Oh perfect, We'll see you later then."

"Aye," he pauses. "Why did you want to see James anyway?"

"I've got some information for him. Better for him to hear it in person." Robbie sighs.

"Well that seems ominous. Ah well, I'll see you both later."

He goes back into the living room, and smiles again, as he sees that Lyn has put a CD on, soft easy listening music. James and Holly are both sat on the sofa, chuckling, as Sam dances slowly around the room with Ben. It re-affirms to him that Sam and Holly will be good parents. James looks up at grins at him.

"Lyn said it was Jean on the phone. What did she want?"

"Her and Laura are in Manchester, though they'd come see us. I suggested that they come over tonight, and we all get a takeaway."

"That sounds great. I haven't seen them for a while, and they haven't met Ben yet."

"Aye. Jean wanted to see you James, she said she had some information. You know what she's on about?" James frowns.

"No. Did she say what it was about?"

"Nah. I got the impression that she thinks you should hear what ever it is first."

"Sounds ominous."

"That's what I said." Robbie sits down in the armchair. "Still, no point dwelling on it lad, you'll find out soon enough."

.

Jean and Laura arrive just before half past six, and there's a good ten minutes of greetings and remarks about how well everyone is looking. Both of the ladies have aged well, not at all looking like they are in their early seventies.

"And this must be Benjamin," Laura says, running a finger down the baby's cheek. Sam grins.

"Yeah, this is our son." Holly smiles.

"Would you like to hold him Laura?"

"Oh yes please." Holly gently puts her son into Laura's arms, and straight away, Laura coos at him.

"You're a lovely little boy aren't you? Apple of your parents eyes I'll bet."

"There's a bit of his Granddad in there too," Sam says, grinning as Ben reaches for Laura's nose.

Just then, the doorbell goes off. They all look up and Lyn suddenly smiles.

"Oh! I'd already ordered some pizza. I wasn't sure what everyone would want so I just ordered a few large pizza with different toppings, thought we could all help ourselves."

"Sounds like a great plan Auntie Lyn," Sam says, getting up. Robbie gets up as well, and Sam waves him down. "Sit down Unc, I've got it."

Sam soon comes back into the living room, laden with pizza boxes. Its distributed out among them all, and they tuck in heartily. Jean is just in the middle of telling the group about Robbie and James getting a complaint for being facetious about the romantic poets, when James suddenly remembers that what Robbie had said.

"Jean, Robbie said you had something that you wanted to tell me."

"Ah, yes." She pauses, considering what she should do. "Its about Calvin Harper." James stiffens.

"He's not out is he?"

"No, no, James. He's...he's not out." Hathaway frowns, its clear that Jean wants to tell him something.

"Jean, what are you trying to tell me? Just spit it out." He looks around at the rest of the room. "Its ok, what ever it is, you can tell me in front of them all." Jean nods, and sighs deeply.

"Calvin Harper is dead, James. He died of pneumonia in the prison infirmary." Robbie looks at James, and the man is blank, more so than Robbie has seen him in a long time.

"When did it happen?" the sixty two year old asks, quietly.

"Two weeks ago, so I'm told. I found out yesterday."

"Why did no one inform me? I deserved to know, surely, that the man who tried to paralyse me and kill my son, is dead." Laura looks sharply at Sam, who reassures her.

"I know all about it Auntie Laura, Dad explained all of it when I was old enough." Laura relaxes a little, she'd been worried that Sam hadn't known what had happened, he was only four at the time, its unlikely that he'd remember after all.

"I don't know why they didn't tell you James, but I still have some connections." James still looks blank, almost a bit shell shocked. Robbie look around to see that Lyn and Holly have gone, he can hear clinking in the kitchen, they are probably making some tea. He finds that he doesn't know what to say really. Its hard to tell what James is thinking when he's like this. When he's angry, or scared, its all too plain, no matter how he tries to hide it. But when the man has a mind to he can be as deadpan as a statue. Although Robbie suspects that its not a facade this time, James just doesn't know what to think.

"Are you alright Dad?" Sam asks, laying a hand on his father's own. James doesn't say anything for a few minutes, he just turns his hand so that he can take hold of Sam's.

"I...I don't know. I don't know how to feel."

"James..." Jean, stopped, unsure what she was trying to say.

"I know I'm supposed to forget now, use this news as closure and move on. But I can't. I can't forget him. Every time my knee hurts, every time I reach for that damned walking stick, he's there. His son killed my wife. I remember that every morning I wake up without her. He might be dead now, but he and his son took too much with them for me to move on." Robbie puts a hand on Hathaway's shoulder.

"Lad, you can't let it twist you, trust me I know."

"I can't...He didn't deserve my forgiveness in life, and he can't use it now he's dead. So fuck him. And his son." James stands up slowly, fists clenched. Suddenly, they unclench, and he's reaching for his grandson, still in Laura's arms. "I need some air" He takes the baby, and wraps the blanket tighter around him. James limps slowly out to the back door. Sam gets up to go after him but Robbie shakes his head.

"Leave him be Sam lad, he needs some time to process this." There's a nod from the young man, and he sits back down, as Holly and Lyn come back into the room, carrying a tray of tea.

"Where's James, and Ben?" Holly asks, a slight frown on her face.

"Outside Hol, he needed a little bit of time."

.

In Lyn's back garden, the sun is just beginning to set. James lowers himself carefully into the garden chair as best he can while holding the baby. There's a pale orange hue settling around them, and he gently shifts the little boy in his arms. His mind is whirling with emotions that he can't quite get a handle on. He knows that he should be forgiving and he should just forget about it all. But he can't and he feels like a failure because of it. He looks down at the child in his arms, the little boy's brown eyes gazing up at him.

"You'll be alright now Benny. I suppose its over now. The man who took my wife away, and the man that messed up my knee, are both gone." He takes a deep breath.

"There was this woman, Benny. Her name was Christina, but everyone used to call her Chrissy. She was beautiful and kind, and she was a nurse, so she knew how to fix people. I was married to her for five years, and we had a little boy, your Daddy. Granddad used to have nightmares when he was younger, and Chrissy used to keep me safe, and calm me down, much like your great uncle Robbie did a few years later." Unbeknownst to James, Robbie is standing by the back door, quietly listening to the grandfather's speech.

"And I know I've told you this before Benny, but you really need to know, so I'll keep telling you, until you're old enough, to show me you've got it. Chrissy was your grandma, and she would have loved you to pieces little man. She'd have cuddled you all the time, and she'd have told me off for swearing in front of you." James sighs sadly, and plants a kiss on the little boy's head.

"That's from her Benny boy. She's not here anymore, but she's watching over you mate, all the time. I'll just have to love you enough for the both of us won't I?" Ben squeaks a little and wriggles, eyes drooping shut. Robbie chooses this moment to come out into the garden. He doesn't give any indication to James that he heard any of it, instead standing next to the man.

"Now then, that laddie should be in bed, shouldn't he?" He looks around at the rapidly darkening garden. "Hand him over, and I'll take him in to his Mum and Dad." James nods, kissing Ben again on the forehead, before gently handing him over to Robbie.

Shortly after, he comes back outside, with James' walking stick, and puts a hand on James shoulder.

"Come on kidda, its getting dark and cold mate."

"Yeah..." James says quietly.

"Jean and Laura have gone, and everyone is heading off to bed lad."

"Ben alright?"

"Yeah James, Ben's with his Mum and Dad, tucked up in his cot." He offers the handle to James, and the younger man smiles tiredly as he takes it, and levers himself up. Staying sat down like that, in the cold, has not helped his knee one bit. Robbie puts an arm around his waist, and they help each other back into the house.

"Right pair we make, eh lad?" James snorts with laughter.

"Ah, we were good in our day."

"Speak for yourself Jim, I'm still good now."

Once they get into the living room, they see that one of the others had pulled the sofa bed out and set it up ready. Robbie helps James down onto it, and then stands back.

"You alright bonny lad?" He asks softly, knowing how conflicted the man probably feels.

"I...I think so. I don't really know." Robbie squeezes James' shoulder again.

"Get some sleep James, I promise, it'll make you feel better tomorrow." James nods. "Good lad. Good night."

"Night Robbie."

James settles down into the covers, pulling them around him. He knew if he wanted any chance of his knee hurting less tomorrow, he'd have to try and keep it warm. And besides, sitting outside that long had chilled him a little.

Surprisingly though, his mind doesn't seem to be as unsettled as he'd though it would be. It must have been talking to Ben that had somehow sorted it out in his head.

He falls asleep, thinking about his grandson, with a smile on his face.


End file.
